Yuki-onna
by NanoYaro-Kid
Summary: Diawali dengan Nura Rikuo yang menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa./ "Bagaimana kisah Yuki-onna yang biasa dikenal oleh manusia?"/ Meskipun dingin, Yuki-onna juga bisa sentimen./ Oneshot! Canon, RnR?


Butiran salju itu masih turun perlahan tak henti-hentinya di luar sana—di halaman rumah utama Klan Nura. Halaman berumput yang luas itu pun sudah menjadi seperti permadani putih. Meskipun temperaturnya belum begitu rendah hingga membekukan permukaan kolam, tetapi bagi seorang Nura Rikuo, suhu di luar sudah cukup dingin.

"Musim dingin ini pastilah membuat segalanya menjadi mudah bagimu. Iya, 'kan, Tsurara?"

 _Yokai_ muda itu angkat bicara, ketika mendengar pintu _shoji_ yang bergemeretak akibat hempasan badai salju ringan di luar. Di hadapannya, seorang Yuki-onna tengah menaburkan serpihan es di atas wadah antik yang ditopang di atas kepala Tsukumogami-nya. Serpihan es itu perlahan mulai berwarna-warni berkat kemampuan Tsukumogami mungil tersebut, membuatnya seperti es serut yang tampak lezat dan menarik.

Setidaknya, itu menurut Tsurara—sang Yuki-onna.

"Ya!" Gadis musim dingin itu menyahut antusias. Di tangannya yang tertangkup, mangkuk es itu hendak disodorkan pada Rikuo—yang masih menatap ke luar ruangan melalui celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Langit malam di sana pun dicoraki dengan butiran salju yang putih.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka sesaat. Atau beberapa saat.

Tsurara menelengkan kepalanya, heran. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan sang tuan muda yang sedang dalam wujud _yokai_ -nya.

Tidak ada yang dapat ia lihat selain hamparan halaman yang sudah dilapisi salju, pohon sakura yang tidak lebat lagi daunnya, dan hujan salju.

Adakah sesuatu yang bermakna dari luar sana?

Ketika ia berniat mengajukan pertanyaannya, Nura Rikuo sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Bagaimana kisah Yuki-onna yang biasa dikenal oleh manusia?"

* * *

 **"Yuki-onna"**

oleh NanoYaro-Kid

 _ **warning:**_

 _alternative-canon,_ diusahakan _in-character_ , _typo_ yang terlewatkan, konversasi yang membosankan, klise dan pleonastis, latar diambil dari bagian akhir _chapter_ 136

 _ **disclaimer:**_

saya tidak memiliki hak apapun selain ide cerita.

Nurarihyon no Mago © Hiroshi Shibashi

* * *

"Kisah … Yuki-onna?"

Mata kuning emasnya mengerjap bingung. Tuan mudanya telah kembali menatapnya, dengan pandangan serius. Tsurara berpikir sesaat, tak biasanya Nura Rikuo ingin tahu latar belakang para _yokai_ bawahannya—atau bahkan cerita rakyat di kalangan manusia. Tetapi … ketika ditanyai seperti itu, mau tak mau Tsurara cukup dibuat heran olehnya. Gadis itu pun meletakkan mangkuk berisi parutan es itu di atas _tatami_ dan menyamankan posisi duduknya yang bersimpuh.

"Berdasarkan yang saya tahu, Yuki-onna seringkali dikenal sebagai _yokai_ berwujud perempuan cantik yang suka menjebak para pengelana di tengah badai salju, kemudian ia akan membekukan mereka sampai mati atau menyesatkan mereka hingga mati kedinginan," Tsurara mengamati raut wajah Rikuo—yang masih memasang muka datar seperti biasanya—kemudian melanjutkan, "seringkali disebut sebagai _yokai_ yang jahat."

Tsurara menjeda ceritanya sebentar, ingin memberi peluang bagi Rikuo untuk berkomentar. Sang tuan muda mengamatinya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu sembari mengelus dagunya.

"… Cantik, huh?"

Tsurara mulai salah tingkah, dan cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Bu-bukan berarti selalu begitu! Sa-saya memang tidak cantik, tapi penggambaran manusia tentang Yuki-onna selalu begitu …."

Rikuo terkekeh pelan, "Ya, aku tahu."

Sang Yuki-onna menahan napasnya, pipinya sedikit memerah. Tetapi saat Rikuo menanggapinya seolah membenarkan pengelakannya barusan, ia sedikit kecewa.

Jadi, ia memang tidak dipandang cantik oleh Nura Rikuo?

Mengalihkan topik, Tsurara kembali bercerita, "Umm … meskipun sering disebut cantik, tetapi beberapa orang menggambarkannya memiliki tatapan mata yang dapat meneror manusia, atau berlaku kejam pada manusia …."

Rikuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tuan Muda tidak menganggap saya begitu, bukan?" Tsurara berkata cemas, takut jikalau Rikuo menilai negatif pada Yuki-onna.

 _Yokai_ berwujud lelaki muda itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada _shoji_ di belakangnya. Bersama tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari sang Yuki-onna di hadapannya, ia membalas, "Bagiku, kau tidak terlihat seperti itu, Tsurara …."

Tsurara mengulum senyuman lebar dan mendesah lega.

"… tapi kau sering berlaku kejam pada _yokai_. Membiarkan mereka memakan makanan beku." Rikuo menyambungkan kalimat sebelumnya, dan menyeringai jahil sambil mengamati perubahan raut wajah bawahannya yang tampak tak berkutik dan terperangah.

"Itu lain masalahnya, Tuan Rikuo!" teriak Tsurara panik, seolah ingin menampik kebenaran dengan mengeraskan suaranya, dan kemudian disambut kekehan geli dari lelaki _yokai_ itu.

Gemuruh badai di luar tampaknya semakin kencang, kali ini pintu _shoji_ yang dihempasnya semakin bergemeretak kuat. Atensi mereka teralihkan sebentar.

"Oi, oi, apakah kemarahanmu mempengaruhi badai di luar?"

"Eh? Tidak, kok. Yuki-onna tidak bisa memanipulasi musim dingin."

"Hoo …."

Kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya, Tsurara kemudian mengambil mangkuk antik berisi serutan es tersebut dan mulai membereskannya. Kelihatannya Nura Rikuo sedang tidak ingin makan es—apalagi di temperatur yang rasanya menusuk kulit. Meskipun bagi sang Yuki-onna, tentunya hawa dingin tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

"Apa es itu bisa dimakan?" Tiba-tiba Rikuo menginterupsi kegiatannya. Tsurara tercenung sesaat dan mengamati mangkuk antik yang berada di atas kepala Tsukumogami kecil.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tuan Rikuo mau?" tawar Tsurara sembari menyodorkan satu mangkuk berisi serutan es berwarna-warni ke hadapannya.

"Boleh saja."

Gadis musim dingin itu menyerahkan mangkuk es tersebut pada Nura Rikuo. Ketika ia hendak memberikannya, tanpa sengaja jemari mereka bersentuhan sesaat. Tsurara bisa merasakan bahwa jari sang tuan muda terasa agak hangat baginya.

Rikuo termenung sambil mengamati jari yang tadi bersentuhan dengan jari Yuki-onna. Dingin. Sama dinginnya dengan serutan es di dalam mangkuk antik itu. Ia kemudian menyendokkan es serut ke dalam mulutnya, dan merasakan bahwa es tersebut jauh lebih dingin saat ia mencoba menelannya. Berjengit sekilas, Rikuo tetap melanjutkan kegiatan memakan esnya.

Tsurara yang sedaritadi memperhatikan, mulai merasa kuatir ketika tuan mudanya kembali berjengit kala menyendokkan terlalu banyak es. "Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa? Apakah esnya terlalu dingin?"

Nura Rikuo mencoba meminimalisir kecemasan bawahannya, dan kemudian menggeleng tegas. "Tak sedingin tanganmu, paling tidak."

"Eh?"

Tsurara terperanjat. Tidak biasanya Rikuo menyinggung soal tangannya yang dingin, atau mungkin, jarang sekali. Apakah itu berarti lelaki _yokai_ tersebut memperhatikan tangannya saat tak sengaja bersentuhan tadi?

"Uhm, yah … saya minta maaf, kalau begitu?"

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Rikuo menaikkan pandangannya, heran.

"Karena … tangan saya terlalu dingin?"

Calon ketua ketiga Klan Nura itu mendegus, seolah sang Yuki-onna sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar konyol baginya.

"Tentu saja tangan Yuki-onna selalu dingin, bukan?" ucap Rikuo meluruskan. Tsurara tertawa getir.

Rikuo kembali melanjutkan acara makan esnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, seolah sedang teringat sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tsurara …," Rikuo menurunkan mangkuk es itu dari wajahnya, "kudengar ada sebuah kisah tentang Yuki-onna yang cukup populer di kalangan manusia. Kau tahu cerita itu?"

Tsurara menelengkan kepalanya. "Kisah …?" Pandangan matanya terhenti pada hujan salju yang terlihat dari celah pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka sedikit.

"Oh! Kisah itu, ya? Tentang Yuki-onna yang tidak jadi membekukan seseorang karena orang itu masih muda dan tampan?" Tsurara menjetikkan jarinya dan mulai bersemangat ketika mengingat cerita yang dimaksud.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Tanpa perlu disuruh, Tsurara mulai menceritakan segalanya dengan jelas—sekaligus ingin memperbaiki citra Yuki-onna yang sering dianggap _yokai_ jahat itu.

"Nah, seperti salju dan musim dingin, Yuki-onna juga memiliki sisi lembutnya. Kadang-kadang ia melepaskan korbannya karena suatu alasan, seperti di salah satu cerita ini. Suatu hari, ada seorang pemuda yang bertemu dengan perempuan cantik berkimono putih, yang tak lain adalah Yuki-onna. Ketika ia hendak membekukan pemuda itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena pemuda itu masih muda dan tampan, jadi ia membiarkannya pergi dengan perjanjian bahwa pemuda itu tidak boleh menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Yuki-onna terhadap siapapun—"

"Baik sekali, Yuki-onna." Rikuo menyela, nadanya setengah menyindir. Tsurara mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Namun, di kemudian hari, pemuda itu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Yuki-onna pada istrinya—"

"Wah, nakal juga dia. Pengingkar."

"Dengar dulu, Tuan Rikuo!" Sang Yuki-onna berteriak kesal. Namun, ketika dilihatnya ekspresi Rikuo yang terkejut dengan wajah yang entah-mengapa-begitu-polos-dan-lucu dalam wujud _yokai-_ nya, membuat kekesalannya menguap dan mendengus maklum.

"Jadi, ternyata istrinya itu adalah penjelmaan Yuki-onna. Pemuda itu dimarahi oleh istrinya karena telah melanggar janji. Tapi, Yuki-onna tidak jadi membekukannya karena memikirkan anak-anak mereka dan kelanjutan hidup keluarganya nanti. Akhirnya, Yuki-onna pun memaafkan sang pemuda dan setelah meminta pada pemuda itu untuk merawat anak-anak mereka, Yuki-onna pun meleleh dan lenyap …."

Cerita berakhir. Tsurara menutup suara dan memperbaiki posisi bersimpuhnya agar lebih nyaman. Nura Rikuo tidak menanggapi apapun lagi—pandangan matanya jatuh pada _tatami_ di sampingnya.

Nihilnya respon dari sang tuan muda membuat Tsurara resah. Apakah ceritanya tadi tidak bagus?

"Uh … Tuan Muda?"

Nura Rikuo menoleh.

Tsurara ragu-ragu bertanya, "Apa … penceritaan saya jelek?"

 _Yokai_ muda itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Ceritamu bagus, Tsurara."

Gadis musim dingin itu menatap lelaki dihadapannya. Sosok _yokai_ muda yang ambisius dan kuat. Bahkan di usianya yang masih dua belas tahun, Nura Rikuo tampak jauh lebih dewasa saat bertransformasi menjadi _yokai_. Wajahnya yang lebih lonjong dan rahangnya yang mengeras, kelopak matanya lebih menyipit—namun memberi kesan lebih tajam. Rambut jabriknya berwarna putih dan kehitaman pada bagian bawahnya, memanjang ke belakang seolah melawan gravitasi. Dengan sisi lain sang tuan muda pada wujud _yokai_ -nya, adakalanya sang Yuki-onna merasa sedikit aneh saat bersama dengannya.

Gurat wajah yang cukup dikaguminya—baik itu wujud manusia maupun wujud _yokai_ -nya.

Tanpa sadar, Tsurara berujar, "Meskipun begitu, Yuki-onna juga sering digambarkan berada di pegunungan dan menunggu di tengah badai salju dalam wujud wanita cantik berkimono putih untuk memikat para pengelana yang sedang melewati gunung. Karena itu, wajahnya haruslah cantik untuk menarik simpati orang-orang. Ketika ada orang yang ingin menolongnya dan mengantarnya, Yuki-onna akan membimbing orang itu untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam gunung … lalu membekukannya."

Nura Rikuo kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Tsurara.

"Tapi … selalu saja, setiap Yuki-onna bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang terjebak pada pikatannya … pemuda tampan dan baik hati, maka hati dingin Yuki-onna pun luluh dan malah dampaknya berbalik pada dirinya dan meleleh. Membiarkan sang pemuda pergi."

Gemeretak di pintu _shoji_ mulai berkurang. Tampaknya badai salju perlahan mulai berhenti.

Menyadari bahwa hari sudah semakin larut, Tsurara hendak berdiri dan berinisiatif untuk membereskan segala mangkuk esnya lalu pamit. Nura Rikuo masih belum ingin menanggapi—hanya terdiam membisu dengan tatapan mata yang tak tertebak apa maknanya dan juga arah pandangnya. Tsukumogami-nya pun sudah kembali pada ketiadaan—dan menyisakan dua sosok _yokai_ yang hanya berdiam diri.

Kisah Yuki-onna pun bisa semenyedihkan begitu. Mungkin tak luput juga pada dirinya—sang Yuki-onna keluarga Klan Nura—Tsurara.

Setelah semua mangkuk es miliknya telah dikumpulkannya, Tsurara lalu bangkit dari bersimpuhnya dan pamit pada sang tuan muda. "Baiklah, Tuan Rikuo, saya pergi dulu."

Ketika Tsurara melangkah di samping Rikuo dan menggeser pintu _shoji_ yang berada di belakangnya, lengan panjang kimononya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Tangan Nura Rikuo menggamit lengan kimononya, masih dalam posisi duduk bersilanya, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ng … Tuan Rikuo?"

"Tsurara," Raut wajah calon ketua ketiga Klan Nura semakin serius, "jika ada seorang cucu dari Penguasa Kekacauan terjatuh dan terpikat pada Yuki-onna, apakah dia akan dibekukan?"

"Eh?"

Tsurara tersentak kaget saat mendengar penuturannya.

Cucu dari Penguasa Kekacauan? Maksudnya Tuan Nurarihyon—Panglima Pertama? Kalau cucunya, berarti … sang tuan muda, Nura Rikuo?

Wajah Yuki-onna itu mulai menghangat. Tetapi, terpikirkan olehnya hal yang lain. Mungkin saja tuan mudanya itu hanya sedang mengandaikannya saja, jika berada dalam situasi tersebut. Maka Tsurara menjawab dengan pasti.

"Tentu saja Tuan Muda tidak akan dibekukan. Semua _yokai_ tahu bahwa Tuan Muda tidak mungkin dapat dikalahkan begitu saja. Begitu juga Yuki-onna manapun. Saya yakin jika seandainya Tuan Muda bertemu dengan Yuki-onna di tengah gunung, Yuki-onna itu pun akan melepaskan Tuan. Lagipula, setahu saya Yuki-onna hanya mengincar manusia." Tsurara berkata dengan memasang raut wajah meyakinkan.

Nura Rikuo masih mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Begitu juga dengan Yuki-onna yang ada di hadapanku ini?"

"Di hadapan? Maksudnya …." Kalimat Tsurara terputus. Telapak tangan Rikuo merambat turun dari lengan kimononya menuju telapak tangannya—menggenggamnya. Perasaan hangat dengan cepat menjalar dari telapak tangannya, ke hatinya, lalu berakhir di pipinya.

"Eh, ta-tapi …."

Kali ini ekspresi Rikuo melunak dan menghangat, mengulum senyuman tipis. "Suatu hari, seorang pemimpin ketiga Hyakki Yakou dari Klan Nura, bertemu dengan seorang Yuki-onna. Di tengah badai salju di luar rumah utama Klan Nura, pemimpin ketiga itu telah terjatuh dalam pikatan sang Yuki-onna …."

Genggaman di telapak tangannya semakin mengerat.

"Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa Yuki-onna itu tidak juga membekukannya—padahal tangan mereka sudah saling tergenggam. Seharusnya hal itu semakin mempermudahnya untuk membekukannya, bukan?"

Mengapa tiba-tiba Nura Rikuo jadi banyak bicara soal begini?

"Pemimpin ketiga Hyakki Yakou dari Klan Nura, adalah seorang keturunan Nurarihyon— _yokai_ yang suka masuk ke rumah orang lain seenaknya dan memperlakukannya seolah rumahnya sendiri …."

Tsurara yakin tangannya mulai berkeringat—ini aneh sekali. Apakah suhu tubuhnya sudah terlalu hangat?

Namun, sang tuan muda belum mau berhenti, "Lalu, bagaimana jika rumah tersebut diumpamakan sebagai hati seseorang?"

"Tuan Rikuo …." Tsurara tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin menampik genggaman Rikuo dan mengubur dirinya ke dalam timbunan salju agar ia tak meleleh. Tetapi, sulit sekali melepaskan tangannya dari kungkungan sang tuan muda.

"Tsurara …," Rikuo menarik tangan Tsurara semakin mendekat, perlahan-lahan, "kau tidak akan membekukanku, bukan?"

Tsurara menggeleng lemah. Lututnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopangnya.

"Tsurara?"

Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Di tengah butiran salju yang turun dan hembusan hawa dingin di luar sana, seorang Yuki-onna sedang berkeringat—seolah-olah hendak meleleh dan mencair.

Dan Nura Rikuo baru menyadarinya.

"Oi, kau tidak akan meleleh, bu—Tsurara!"

Tsurara jatuh merosot dan bersimpuh di samping Rikuo. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya tampak linglung. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuatnya sulit untuk melihat kondisinya. Rikuo juga menyadari kalau tangan Tsurara tak sedingin tadi—malah lebih menghangat seperti tangan miliknya.

"Panas …."

Seorang Yuki-onna sedang kepanasan! Apakah ini yang disebut dengan dampak karena tidak membekukan seseorang yang sudah terjerat olehnya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Nura Rikuo membopong Tsurara keluar menuju koridor dan turun ke halaman—tanpa beralaskan kaki apapun selain kaus kaki—dan mendudukkan gadis itu di atas timbunan salju. Lelaki _yokai_ itu berharap temperatur salju dan hawa di luar dapat mengembalikan suhu tubuh Tsurara.

Dan ternyata benar.

Cara ini cukup ampuh. Tsurara tak lagi mengeluh dan berpeluh. Sebaliknya, ia kembali pucat dan tampak membeku. Nura Rikuo duduk di pinggiran koridor sembari mengawasi bawahannya itu. Bersama kepingan salju yang turun perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menumpuk di puncak kepala sang Yuki-onna. Cucu Nurarihyon itu teringat pada cerita Tsurara tadi.

Seorang Yuki-onna berwajah cantik berkimono putih, duduk bersimpuh di tengah badai bersalju seorang diri, menunggu seseorang untuk terjerat padanya, lalu membekukannya.

Berbeda dengan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Seorang Yuki-onna berwajah manis berkimono putih dengan syal yang melilit di lehernya, duduk bersimpuh di tengah hamparan salju putih bersama dirinya yang duduk di koridor, menetralisir suhu tubuhnya yang sempat naik beberapa derajat secara drastis, lalu kembali membeku.

Hal inilah yang mulai mengganggunya sedaritadi. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Tsurara yang baru pulang dari urusannya dengan keluarga Arawashi, di bawah naungan _wagasa_ dan butiran salju … Nura Rikuo mulai melihat Tsurara dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Salju yang turun benar-benar membuat gadis musim dingin itu menjadi lebih mudah—dalam segala hal. Seperti yang sempat diceritakan sebelumnya, Tsukumogami kecil yang menjadi bawahan dan pengikut Tsurara, keluarga Arawashi yang akhirnya mengakuinya, dan penyerangan Tsukumogami yang lain … semuanya dapat diselesaikan dengan baik oleh _yokai_ yang telah melayaninya sedari kecil itu.

Entah berapa sudah usia Tsurara—tampaknya topik itu agak menyinggung dirinya.

Tak peduli berapa tahun sudah ia hidup, Rikuo merasa bahwa Tsurara terlihat sama baginya. Jika bagi _yokai_ , usia tua adalah saat sudah berumur ratusan tahun, ia yakin bahwa Tsurara belum mencapai usia seratus.

Dan bicara soal Yuki-onna … Tsurara memang tidak cantik. Tapi kata 'manis' sangat pantas sekali untuk menggambarkan wajahnya. Dengan mata kuning keemasan yang besar, rambut hitam bergradasi kebiruan di puncak kepalanya … Rikuo yakin, beberapa _yokai_ lelaki akan setuju pada pendapatnya.

Yuki-onna.

Entah mengapa cerita _yokai_ yang jahat lebih populer di kalangan manusia. Apalagi Rikuo yang sedari kecil hidup dan tinggal bersama para _yokai_ pun merasa yakin kalau tidak semua _yokai_ itu jahat.

Tapi … mengetahui bahwa Yuki-onna adalah _yokai_ jahat?

Rikuo ingin tertawa jika melihat sosok Tsurara. Ia akui, gadis _yokai_ itu bisa sangat berguna dengan tekad dan loyalitasnya pada dirinya. Tetapi, ia tak bisa melihat sisi jahat dari _yokai_ sejenisnya.

Mungkin ia belum tahu saja.

Kemudian, Rikuo bertanya-tanya. Apakah dulu Tsurara pernah melakukan hal tersebut? Menjerat manusia dan membekukannya?

"Pernahkah, Tsurara?"

"Hm?" Gadis itu tampak nyaman berada di atas tanah berbantalkan salju tersebut.

"Pernahkah kau melakukan salah satu hal yang dilakukan Yuki-onna dalam cerita?"

Tsurara segera menjawab, "Tidak. Lagipula, saat saya sudah menjadi _yokai_ dewasa, saya langsung mengabdi pada Klan Nura. Dan juga, ada banyak Yuki-onna di Jepang, jadi bisa saja cerita tersebut berasal dari Yuki-onna yang lainnya. Setiap _yokai_ bisa menciptakan kisah mereka sendiri."

Nura Rikuo terdiam sejenak, tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kisah Yuki-onna-ku tadi, Tsurara?"

"Yang mana?"

"… Suatu hari, seorang pemimpin ketiga Hyakki Yak—"

"Aah … Berhenti!" Tsurara kembali panik. Sedangkan Rikuo menatap Tsurara dengan seringai yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Itu akan menjadi kisah yang bagus nantinya. Yuki-onna berhasil memikat pemimpin Hyakki Yakou."

"Tapi … itu mustahil, bukan?"

Rikuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Bagian mananya yang mustahil? Sedangkan Tsurara malah lebih pusing lagi. Antara tak dapat memercayai perkataan tuan mudanya itu atau harus bergembira karena akhirnya perasaannya terbalas.

"Tuan Rikuo … ng, benar-benar … me-menyu—"

"Aku menyukai seorang Yuki-onna yang telah menjaga dan melindungiku sejak kecil. Ya, itu benar, Tsurara." Rikuo memantapkan hatinya. Tak ada salahnya mengungkapkannya sekarang, sebelum segalanya terlambat. Lagipula, dalam wujud _yokai_ , kepercayaandirinya lebih meningkat daripada biasanya.

Ia yakin, Tsurara tak akan menolaknya—atau setidaknya, sulit untuk menolaknya.

"Saya …." Tsurara menunduk. Masih dalam posisi bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di atas salju, Tsurara tampak sedikit bergetar. Apakah ia kedinginan?

Ketika Rikuo hendak menanyakan kondisinya, sesuatu yang dingin menyambut wajahnya.

"…."

Bukan. Bukan telapak tangan Tsurara. Sesuatu yang dingin ini bukan Tsurara, tetapi ….

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Rikuo! Saya tak bisa melihat wajah Anda dulu untuk saat ini, hyaaa …."

… bola salju.

Masih mengerjap bingung dengan situasi yang barusan terjadi, Rikuo akhirnya menyadari kalau Tsurara telah lenyap dari pandangannya—berganti mengamati bekas kerukan salju di tempat awalnya Tsurara bersimpuh di sana, lalu jejak-jejak kaki yang mendekati koridor, dan serpihan salju yang tersisa di sepanjang koridor tersebut.

Rikuo tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Dengan butiran salju yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

Tsurara melemparinya dengan bola salju dan kabur dari pandangannya sambil menjerit histeris.

Sedikit kecewa karena dirinya ditinggal begitu saja oleh sang Yuki-onna, namun kemudian ia merasakan keberadaan sosok lainnya ….

Nura Rikuo menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sang kakek, Nurarihyon, telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yuki-onna, hm?" Tampaknya Nurarihyon telah melihat aksi-Tsurara-melempar-bola-salju-ke-wajahnya tadi. Figur tua dari sosok Nurarihyon tersebut lebih membuatnya tenang sekarang. Mungkin ia harus menceritakan hal ini pada sang kakek—yang juga masih merupakan panglima pertama Klan Nura.

"Tingkahnya tadi mengingatkanku pada Setsura, ibunya Tsurara," ujar Nurarihyon tiba-tiba. Lelaki tua yang sudah berumur lebih dari empat ratus tahun itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Rikuo, lalu melipat kedua tangannya. "Dulu, ketika aku pertama kali menyebut nama Setsura di depan Yohime, ia tampak begitu malu dan salah tingkah, hingga ia membekukan Karasu-tengu yang hendak menenangkannya, lalu berlari keluar sambil menangis histeris dan berkata akan membunuhku nanti."

Nurarihyon sendiri tergelak saat mengenang kejadian itu. sedangkan Rikuo hanya terperangah mendengar penuturan sang kakek.

"Aku tak tahu cerita itu. Ternyata begitu, huh?" Rikuo tersenyum kecut mengingat apa yang dilakukan Tsurara tadi. Ibu dan anak, tidak jauh beda sifatnya.

"Berhati-hatilah jika berurusan dengan Yuki-onna. Meskipun mereka dingin, perasaan mereka juga cukup sentimen. Jangan sepertiku dulu yang sangat menikmati masa-masa di mana aku disukai oleh banyak _yokai_ wanita," Nurarihyon terkekeh, "Tapi itu terserah padamu, Rikuo."

Nura Rikuo kembali termenung sembari mengamati pohon sakura yang mulai gugur daunnya. Serpihan salju yang turun pun juga semakin berkurang, sepertinya badai salju telah berhenti. Sembari memandangi langit malam yang mendung, sosok Tsurara kembali dalam pikirannya.

Ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada sang Yuki-onna. Namun, melihat tanggapannya yang kabur seolah tak percaya padanya, ia rasa … tak ada salahnya juga bermain-main dengan Yuki-onna tersebut.

Yuki-onna yang dikenalnya, selain manis pun juga lucu.

Tidak sejahat yang mereka kira—meskipun terkadang agak keterlaluan juga, seperti tadi.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:** Saya hanya menonton _anime_ -nya saja, dan membaca _manga_ -nya pun hanya bagian yang menarik. Jadi saya mohon maaf kalau ada ketidaksinkronan alur dengan _manga_ -nya. Beberapa referensi mengenai cerita Yuki-onna saya ambil dari Wikipedia. Sampaikan kritik dan saran bila berkenan, dan terima kasih telah membaca.

 **N A N O**


End file.
